Red Snow Globe
by Undeadturtle84
Summary: A little first person POV drabble ( warning for refrance to a PTSD based nightmare)


Walking into the kitchen I wash off my spoon before popping it into my mouth as I headed over to the refrigerator to grab my quart of Mint Cookie Crunch ice cream and head back to my sofa where I slept. Opening up the container I scooped up some of my frozen minty goodness to eat while I waited for my movie to start up. Making myself comfortable sideways as I normally did I took a drink from my warm bottle of Pepsi and adjusted my quilt as I finally settled in to watch the movie Megamind, at one thirty am no less. Insomnia is a ROYAL BITCH some times.

" Aint it kinda late for ice cream and a movie?"

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere at first until I looked over at my snowy window and see HIM sitting there brushing the snow off from himself before making his way fully inside. I watched as he closed the window and walked over only to swipe a spoon full of my ice cream before plopping himself onto the couch at my feet and rest his feet up on top of my coffee table.

" I could ask the same thing about you, what argument did you have with him this time that would bring you out in this crazy weather?" I retorted after stealing my spoon back from him in order to eat more of my frozen treat.

" Can't a Turtle decide to go for a run in the middle of the night after its been snowing like hell for almost forty eight hours?" he replied once again stealing my spoon for another spoonful of my ice cream.

" This is you we're talking about here, so ahhh.. NOPE! Now give me my spoon back"

Rolling his eyes he stabbed it back into the container and leaned back into the sofa with his arms crossed over his plastron as he always did after a fight with his eldest brother.

Sighing heavily I got up and put the ice cream away before it melted completely not thinking about the fact I was dressed in only my night shirt and undies.

" Nice granny panties!"

Huffing slightly as I kept my back to him I simply lifted my hand up and flipped him off without a word.

" Wasn't in my plans for the night but hey I ain't gonna pass an offer like that up"

" Oh Haha, that's so funny I almost forgot to laugh" I quipped back now needing to play tug-a-war in order to get enough of my quilt back from the six foot two, blanket hog of a freeloader that was sitting on my sofa watching the movie.

" code: just get under here and warm me up!"

" code: maybe I will…. Your fucking freezing" I squealed having forgotten that he had just been out in the cold.

" That's the point in telling you to warm up! Now get under here…"

The next thing I knew I was being pulled under the quilt across his lap with his arms around me without even looking away from the movie.

Looking up into his amber eyes I could now see that this wasn't about him being cold but more about needing to be close to someone. Sure he was unbreakably close with his brothers and had other Humans that were so close they were apart of his family but there are just somethings that one just can't open up to their family about and those were the times he sought out my company the most. Thankfully I wasn't a hidden part of his life anymore like I was in the beginning, he had shown up one night bloody and barely conscious so I used his shell shaped cell to call for help. Let me tell you that first meeting with his brothers was a memorable one but after sometime and meeting their Father I was excepted into their Inner circle.

" What happened?" I asked softly while cupping his cheek to get him to look at me.

" Can't I just watch the movie?" he asked almost pleadingly with me but one look at my unwavering face he sighed and relented " I had that dream again, the one where I killed that kid…"

He didn't need say anymore for me to understand " Its alright Honey, hand me the phone and I'll let them know where your at!"

Giving me his own cell he let me make the call, this was how his visits use start off until he started stopping in unannounced while I was sleeping in order to have breakfast with me after he knew I had worked a late shift and missed dinner.

` What's wrong? Is he alright?' " He's alright, he couldn't sleep and needed to talk. I'm just letting you know where he's at" ` I know he had that nightmare again, he woke me up with it. Thanks for giving me a call to let me know he made it there safe. Try not to let him stay up all night again please, he can't sleep for shit lately' " I will, now you get some sleep too, I got tomorrow, well today, off so you guys can stop in any time" ` you can count on it, we still got that movie marathon to finish up. Anyway, goodnight' " Goodnight"

Placing his cell onto the end table I let my head rest on his shoulder while we let the movie start all over again. His strength still surprised me at times, like how he could pick me so easily with one arm in order to lay back on my sofa in a way that worked for him with me on his chest while his arms wrapped back around me. You might say I'm his `safe place' to hide from the monsters that haunt his dreams that come with the job he had keeping the City safe. No matter how bad things got in his life, he and his Brothers will always be welcome in my home.

" Are you even watching the movie?" I ask after realizing his face was nuzzled into my hair half way threw the second showing.

" Seen this part already. I thought I told ya to look into getting a bed for that room you made into a giant storage closet!"

" I Did " look into" getting one and it's either pay the rent and bills or buy something I'll never use more than once a week!"

" I'm over more than that!"

I just smiled as I adjusted my position on his chest in order to look into his eyes and seen the put off look of disappointment within them. Lowering my head slowly I placed a tender kiss onto his large green nose " I didn't mean it that way and you know it!" I whispered softly to him " I prefer my sofa for the same reason you have that hammock…"

" Then get a wider couch so I can't drop ya when I rollover!"

Smiling lovingly at him I reached down next to the sofa and lifted a heavy shopping bag " Would this work?" Taking the bag from me he opened it up and gave me the most bewildered look " Its an air mattress we could set up right here! All we gotta do is move the coffee table and Sofa."

" The Hell we waiting for? Get yer ass off me and let's do this"

Laughing at his excitement, I slid off of his plastron and began to move the coffee table off towards the tiny apartment kitchen while he pushed the sofa back and began tearing into the box. Within a few minutes the mattress was inflated and pleasantly snugly between the sofa and TV stand. Glancing up at him as I was making the bed up I watched him removing both his Sais, obi, pads and his red mask and place them next to the bed.

Once everything was fixed up comfortably he was the first one on the mattress and had the exact same expression a kids had first time in a bouncy house.

" Humans really sleep on these things? I feel like one wrong move and I'll send you flying…"

" I know you'll never let that happen to me… or your Youngest Brother!" I noted pointedly as I could already tell that thought had crossed his mind when he gave me one of his big cheesy smiles.

I slid in under the quilt next to him and rested comfortably on my side facing away from him to try and sleep as he turned the movie and TV off leaving only the street lights as our only source of light.

" Hey, hey check this out. It looks like were in a Red Snow Globe!"… " My Bro's would get a kick outta this view!"

Sitting up at his endless poking of my side, I rolled over and rested my head onto his stomach in order to look out the window with him. It was moments like this that I remember he lived below the streets and never really got to see the streetlights reflecting off of the snow flakes at night like this. I kinda felt bad in that moment, I had grown so use to things as simple as a snowy night living in an apartment above ground that I never really looked at it this way before.

" Yeah, it does, doesn't it!" I replied, absentmindedly tracing my fingers down along the cracks and crevasses of his lower plastron until I heard his breath hitch and his large three fingered left hand shot down and pulled my hand back up to his stomach.

" Ya were going kinda low there Babe!"

His voice had become softer and almost huskier. When I turned my head to look at him silently wondering what was going on my own breath caught when I seen he was now breathing harder and his eyes were fixed on to mine. His right hand had began to lightly trace up and down my spine causing me to shutter as bolts of pleasure shot threw my body bringing me almost to the same state he until he stopped and looked away from me.

" I…I can't, I just can't tonight Babe, I'm sorry!"

It was then it clicked that I had accidentally turned him on with my lazy finger movements and it both aroused and scared him at the same time.

Moving up along his body I slid my leg up over his body until I was now seated over his thighs and held my hands out for him to sit up with me. Wrapping his arms around my waist and mine around his neck with his head resting against my chest, we just sat there holding each other tightly while we looked out of my large living room window at the snow shining in the city's lights.

Unknowingly on the roof top across the street three figures crouched low and spayed into the living room window just across the street where a large humanoid Turtle sat hugging the smaller human female on his lap tightly while looking out at the sky together. Not knowing if they had been caught they dropped down and sat back against the side of the building they were on looking up at the sky above them and smiling.

" Hey Guys, doesn't this looks just like were in a Red Snow Globe!"

" Hey it really does Bro? Do you think this is what their looking at over there?"

" Yeah, I think it is Baby Brother!"

" I hope he gets over that nightmare soon. It wasn't his fault Hun pushed that little kid into his Sai like that to get away…"

" I know. Taking an innocent life is never an easy thing to live with let alone being able to forgive yourself afterwards no matter how many times your told it wasn't your fault!"

" It still sucks!"

" That it does, that it most definitely does!"

~fin~


End file.
